


Oddities from the Discord Server

by TheSavvyGeekInGlasses



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All OW character must have products, Discord - Freeform, Other, oof, random things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses/pseuds/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses
Summary: Just dumb things we talk about. *shrug*





	Oddities from the Discord Server

BOTTLE O' FLOWER DADDY - Today at 11:58 AM  
I'm so itching to read something now and I have nothing 

 

Speedzilla (Gengu's Wife) - Today at 12:02 PM  
Aw rip XD

 

BOTTLE O' FLOWER DADDY - Today at 12:04 PM  
Scratch that. I've got cereal boxes all around

 

Speedzilla (Gengu's Wife) - Today at 12:04 PM  
Pff yaassss thooougghhh

 

BOTTLE O' FLOWER DADDY - Today at 12:05 PM  
Hanzo's rendition of cornflakes

 

Speedzilla (Gengu's Wife) - Today at 12:07 PM  
Pfft

Cowboy Cornflakes - Now in barbeque flavour!

First thing that came to mind XD

 

BOTTLE O' FLOWER DADDY - Today at 12:08 PM  
Christ 

 

Speedzilla (Gengu's Wife) - Today at 12:08 PM  
XD

There'd be like barbeque.... Whiskey flavour....

 

BOTTLE O' FLOWER DADDY - Today at 12:08 PM  
Genji Pops. Now with 80% added Shame

 

Speedzilla (Gengu's Wife) - Today at 12:08 PM  
PFFT YES

 

BOTTLE O' FLOWER DADDY - Today at 12:09 PM  
Takes a single bite.   
"Mmm, still a fool"

 

Speedzilla (Gengu's Wife) - Today at 12:09 PM  
Yes

Hanzo's Dragon Cakes - New and improved with 60% more regret!

 

BOTTLE O' FLOWER DADDY - Today at 12:11 PM  
Ahaha Yes!!!

Ana's home made recipe. 100% Tranquilliser

Start your morning off with a nap

 

Speedzilla (Gengu's Wife) - Today at 12:12 PM  
This is the best thing ever

Bunny Bubble Gum. Now collaborating with "Drop the Beat" productions!

 

BOTTLE O' FLOWER DADDY - Today at 12:13 PM  
Oh my yes!

 

Speedzilla (Gengu's Wife) - Today at 12:14 PM  
Because ships

 

BOTTLE O' FLOWER DADDY - Today at 12:14 PM  
Doomfist's crunchy pops. So crunchy, it's as likely of breaking your teeth as a Rocket Punch

 

Speedzilla (Gengu's Wife) - Today at 12:14 PM  
This must go on Ao3 immediately XD

Mercy Maker's pineapple flavoured candy - Making the healing sweeter than ever.

 

BOTTLE O' FLOWER DADDY - Today at 12:16 PM  
These are brilliant 

Torbjorn's caramel infused chocolate bar. Just one bite can reach that Molten Core.

 

Speedzilla (Gengu's Wife) - Today at 12:17 PM  
Yesss XD

Hammer Down - Reinhardt's special tea that's sure to help you (and those around you) rest.(edited)

 

BOTTLE O' FLOWER DADDY - Today at 12:18 PM  
Ahahaha! Yessssssss

I've genuinely forgotten how this started but I'm so glad it did

 

Speedzilla (Gengu's Wife) - Today at 12:21 PM

 

Same


End file.
